marypoppinsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Banks
George Banks (22nd February 1863- 24th July 1961) played by David Tomlinson, is Mary Poppins' employer. He works at the Dawes Tomes Mousley Grubbs Fidelity Fiduciary Bank in the City of London, and lives at 17 Cherry Tree Lane with his wife, Winifred, and their children. He is a driven and disciplined man (he could be called a "Type A personality" by modern standards) who callously dismisses the women's suffrage movement and tends to treat his children, wife, and servants as assets rather than persons — a fact clearly evidenced in his song "The Life I Lead". By the end of the movie, Mr. Banks' attitude towards his family, his job, and Mary Poppins herself has changed dramatically. George Banks works at a bank in London. He likes his house orderly and his children well-behaved. George is head of the Banks household and the cook and Ellen (the house cleaner) refer to him as Master. George Banks hires Mary Poppins during an unusual interview in which Mary Poppins recites the qualifications that the Banks children created. Mr. Banks had previously torn the page into pieces and tossed them into the fireplace. He is so confused as to how Mary Poppins came across the qualifications that he is speechless and Mary Poppins takes it upon herself to accept the nanny position. Mr. Banks sings, A British bank is run with precision. A British home requires nothing less! Tradition, discipline and rules must be the tools! Without them: disorder... catastrophe! Anarchy! In short, you have a ghastly mess! Banks is upset by the stories he hears from his children about the ridiculous outing that Mary Poppins has taken them on: tea parties on the ceiling, jumping in and out of pictures, racing merry-go-round horses. He calls Mary Poppins in to fire her, but Mary Poppins turns the conversation around and suggests Mr. Banks take the children on an outing himself - to the bank where we works. He takes the children to the bank the next morning, passing the Bird Lady who sits outside the cathedral steps asking for tuppence to feed the birds. Michael wants to spend his tuppence to feed the birds, which Banks thinks is a horrible idea. He would rather have Michael invest his tuppence in the bank so the family could be wealthy. Once they get to the bank, Mr Banks introduces his children to the bank council. They head of the bank tries to take Michael's money to start a bank account. Michael hotly refuses to gives him the tuppence and all of the commotion creates a run on the bank. Things take a very disastrous turn from that point forward. Mr. Banks gets fired because of this. During his firing, one of the council members flips his umbrella inside out and punches a hole in his hat. When asked what he had to say for himself, Banks can only reply with Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious. He then walks over to the head of the bank and recites a joke about a one legged man named Smith. After Banks leaves the Head of the Bank, played by Dick Van Dyke, starts laughing so hard that he floats up to the ceiling. At the conclusion of the Disney film, the Banks family is flying a kite in the park and the council members of the bank are fly kites as well. They tell Banks that the head of the bank died of laughter, and say that they had never seen him so happy. Then, they offer Mr. Banks the open council member position. Category:Characters Category:Males